Pokemon: Legend of Spooky
by Destineylegend
Summary: This'll be AshxAnabel and BrockxLucy pairing. Full summary inside. This is a fic about a legendary Pokemon who was sealed away, but he breaks out. Ash and friends are thrown into a fierce battle with the strongest Pokemon ever, will they win. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Arnold, Ashea, and Spooky in this chapter. The Pokemon are not mine.

Summary: Takes place after the Battle Frontier. Ash and friends: May, Max, and Brock so you are not confused, arrive at a town that is near a mysterious pyramid. The frontier brains, plus some of the Elite Four, mostly Drake and Lance, are invited for a special meeting. When going on an investigation of the ruins, a threat more powerful than any Pokemon ever is unleashed. Can the gang and their old and new friends take on this new threat. And Anabel plans on telling Ash how she feels, will she get time to do it, and what of Brock and Lucy, read to find out. Misty, Gary, Richie, Delia, and Prof. Oak are also in this story. This will be AshxAnabel, and BrockxLucy, and if I knew how old Greta was I could also do a Max and Greta pairing just for fun, so if anyone knows please tell me. Please enjoy. I hope you like it. I don't know a good rating right now, cause I don't know what will happen, but for now it'll be K+. R&R please.

A/N: This is my first AshxAnabel and BrockxLucy fic. I hope it's good. The reason I'm righting this, is there are not that many AshxAnabel or BrockxLucy fics. And they are some of my favorite pairings. I'm also doing this in movie format. I hope you enjoy, please read on.

* * *

Prologue

Our world is inhabited by mysterious creatures, called Pokemon. Many trainers battle there Pokemon, too prove their strength in battle. One young man, who had done many challenges on his way to becoming a Pokemon Master. The boys name was Ash Ketchem, and he had placed in the top 16 of the Pokemon league, he won the Orange Legue, and he placed top 8 in both Johto and Hoenn legue championships. Recently he had conquered the Battle Frontier.

Ash is joined by Brock, who wants to be a Pokemon Breeder. May, who is a coordinator, she participates in a lot of contests, and her little brother Max. Together they have faced many challenges, and tough enemies. But nothing is as tough as what they will be facing next. An evil that could threaten the entire world of Pokemon. This story will tell of the legend that will change this world. It's time for Ash and friends, to prepare for their ultimate challenge. Let the adventure...begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clouds rolled through the sky, raining hard onto the plains below. Outside a huge kingdom, was an army, that was marching towards the kingdom. Only a handful of Pokemon were protecting the people from the deadly army. On top of a large mountain, in the middle of the army, stood a black Pokemon. His body was wavy, which freaked most people and Pokemon out. His eyes were cold and red, two large fangs were shown in his mouth. His head had sharp spikes coming out, and his center body had a symbol, which stood for darkness. At the kingdom, a young man with black hair and brown eyes stood beside the princess of the kingdom, who had blond hair, and green eyes. "The army is moving fast," she commented to the man.

"I know Princess Ashea," the man nodded. "I wished the king was still here."

"I do too," Ashea whispered. "I miss father."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you and this kingdom," the man said. "I must give our son a good life."

"But how do you expect to do that Sir Arnorld?" Ashea asked. "Spooky is really powerful. He has built an army stronger than any thing we have ever faced."

"I know Ashea, but, there is a way," Arnorld said. He pulled out a small crystal from his pocket. Ashea gasped when she saw the familiar blue crystal.

"T-T-That's my fathers," Ashea managed.

"I know," Arnold said. "He gave this to me during that fight at Mountain Pass."

"What are you going to do with that Sir Arnorld?" Ashea asked.

"I'm going to use it to seal up Spooky, which will stop this war," Arnold replied.

"But how, this won't be an easy task," Ashea commented.

"I know, I would have to sneak into that pyramid and use the crystal in the throne room. Which will seal Spooky inside the pyramid forever...I hope," Arnold said.

"But, what if you die?" Ashea asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ashea, this is my duty, as the protector of this kingdom," Arnold answered. Ashea turned and threw her arms around Arnold's neck.

"I don't what you too go," Ashea cried.

"It has to be done Princess Ashea," Arnold said. "You need to leave, give our son a good future, and help the prosperity of this land."

"I don't care, I want you to stay with me," Ashea continued crying. Arnold sighed as he lifted up her face so that she was staring into his brown eyes. Taking one of his fingers he moved a stray blond hair out of her eyes. He then softly kissed Ashea on the lips. Tears poured down her face as they parted, and Arnold turned to the edge of the tower they were standing on. He took a deep breath, took one last look at Ashea, before jumping down onto the fields below. He then began to run down the mountain side. A silver bird, and blue and red bird flew beside him.

"Swellow, go find Charizard," Arnold commanded the blue and red colored bird. Swellow nodded and turned to find one of the generals of the army, Charizard. Arnold then turned to Skarmory, the silver bird, "I want you to hold off those that attack us until Charizard gets here." Skarmory complied, and turned his head to see if anything was coming. Spooky's red eyes followed Arnold, his teeth grinding together.

"Houndoom! Go after that man!" Spooky commanded with anger. The Houndoom growled as they charged for the man. Skarmory saw them coming and turned his head and shot a sea of stars at the coming dog Pokemon. Skarmory then dove toward them, his wings glowing a white color as they collided with the Houndoom and knocked them onto the ground. A giant Pokemon with a horn spinning on his head marched towards Skarmory with angry eyes. But before he arrived to begin battle, he was sent sprawling onto the ground by a huge fire attack. Charizard landed down next to Skarmory, his head turned to see if Arnold was okay, which he was. Charizard turned to see more Pokemon charging towards Arnold. He roared out orders, which each Pokemon in the vicinity complied with. Arnold saw Charizard and some other Pokemon taking care of the attacking Pokemon. The ground began to shift and he looked down and saw dark vines shooting out of the ground.

"Crap," Arnold said as he grind his teeth. He jumped to the side to dodge the attack, and ran up the side of a mountain. He then jumped onto another landing, and glanced down to see more vines shooting towards him. He dodged the coming attacks, his eyes glancing at a red Pokemon with steel wings flying towards him. "Scizor, one of the two generals of Spooky's army." Scizor charged towards him, but before he could reach his target, he was knocked to the side by a giant green dragon Pokemon. "Rayquaza!" Arnorld called with relief. "Why did you decide to show up?" The Pokemon growled in reply as he dodge an attack by Scizor. He glanced behind him to see the other general, Salamence flying towards him. But Salamence was knocked back by a fire attack. Charizard then floated up beside Rayquaza. Growling at the green dragon. Rayquaza nodded and turned and flew towards Salamence, knocking the giant blue dragon back a ways. While Charizard was locked in battle with Scizor, who refused to be defeated. Spooky turned his eyes from the dueling Pokemon, to see Arnold approaching his pyramid.

"Dangit," Spooky growled. He then charged towards Arnold, fire burning in his red eyes. Arnold saw him coming and picked up the pace, he had to get to the pyramid before Spooky. The dark Pokemon lifted his hand and shot a dark ball at Arnold who managed to dodge it. Sweat was pouring down the mans face as he jumped into a ravine and continued running towards the pyramid. Spooky let out an angry roar as he dived into the ravine after Arnold. His eyes began to glow as he shot a dark beam at Arnorld. The man saw it and crouced to the side, letting the blast hit the wall of the ravine. He ran pass the falling debris, which slowed Spooky down briefly. Arnold saw the entrance of the pyramid up ahead, floating in the air. He jumped onto a ledge of the ravine, and used that ledge to jump to another, until he jumped into the pyramid He turned corners hear and there, trying to find the throne room. When he finally did, he saw a tablet on the right side of the throne. He slowly walked forward and pulled out the crystal. Before he could place it in, he was knocked into a wall by a dark vine. Glancing to the entrance, he saw Spooky glaring at him, an evil smirk on his face. "Looks like I caught Arnold, the only one who survived me at Mountain Pass. Now, you are finished."

"I don't think so," Arnold growled. "I'm not going to let you continue tormenting this world."

"What can you do?" Spooky asked with humor in his voice. "When I get the energy source from your kingdom, I'll be able to unleash the true power of my pyramids power."

"Sorry, but that won't happen," Arnold snarled. He took the crystal and tied it around his hand, so that the crystal was pressing into his palm. Spooky lifted his arms, and a sea of dark vines shot towards Arnorld. The man rolled ot the side to dodge the attack. He then jumped over a dark energy ball and sprinted towards the tablet. The place where the crystal belonged situated in the center. He dodged vine after vine, until he got to the throne. He picked up a rocky stool, and threw it at the vines, stopping them briefly. He then turned and quickly placed his palm on the tablet. A white light began to shine, and a white energy shot out, pulling Spooky into the tablet.

"Noooooooooooo! This can't be!" Spooky roared. He glanced to the side to see Scizor and Salamence being dragged into the vortex.

"I get to kill three birds with one stone," Arnold smirked. The man then grimaced in pain as his palm began to burn, but he had to endure. Scizor and Salamence entered the tablet first, followed by Spooky, who screamed all the way in. Arnold laughed slightly as he began to disappear as well. "Guess it's over." He vanished from the room, the crystal shooting out of its place and out of the pyramid. The giant pyramid then crashed into the ground, and all the Pokemon stopped to watch as a white light shone out, and began to calm every Pokemon. Ashea watched with tear filled eyes as the white light continued to shine.

"Arnold," she whispered. She then saw the crystal as it floated into her hands. "I understand," she nodded as she placed the crystal to her heart. "I'll protect this for my father, and you, Arnold." As the events ended a small stone piece, showing the symbol for darkness was placed where the crystal had once been. Sealing Spooky, and his two generals in their prison for as long as time let them. No one knew about the dangers that would happen next, or the power that would be unleashed. But, it was soon to come.

(the music they use at the start of each movie before they show the title)

**Pokemon**

**Legend**

** of**** Spooky**

* * *

A/N: That was the prologue to my new story. In the next chapter, our heroes meet a new friend, and the frontier brains travel towards the main town of the story. They will all be riding the bus, they must save the planet...right, lol. Please review on my story, and remember, if you know the age of Greta, please tell me in a review, or pm. Thanks for reading, and I hope you can't wait for the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Grace, and Professor Mikan. I don't own the other pokemon characters.

A/N: Here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Ash and Anabel are in this chapter as well, but they don't actually meet each other till the next chapter. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" May groaned as she walked behind the group. Ash turned to Brock to see how close they were.

"Brock?" Ash simply asked. Brock pulled out the map and started glancing over it. Ash had recently conquered the Battle Frontier, and also tied in a contest with May and her newly evolved Blaziken. Right now they were headed to a town for a little vacation, they needed it after all.

"Hmmm..." Brock thought to himself as he glanced over the map. "We're almost there. Should take us anywhere between 2 to 3 hours before we get there."

"Aw man, I'm so hungry," Max whined.

"Me too," Ash agreed.

"Okay then, let's take a short lunch break," Brock told the group.

"Yay!" the three people: Ash, May, and Max cheered.

"Pi!" the little mouse Pokemon on Ash's shoulders piped in as well. As they were setting up for there little break, they heard a sound of footsteps coming towards them. Ash turned to see a gril with long green hair, and wearing a traveling shirt, with a jacket over it. And a pair of blue jeans.

"Hello," the woman said. Brock instantly forgot the food an held her hands.

"You are so beautiful and you take my breath away. Let's go have a romantic dinner somewhere," Brock said with hearts in his eyes. Max walked up and grabbed his ear, and started to pull him away.

"Not so fast romeo," Max growled. Ash and May laughed slightly, sweat drops forming on their heads. They then turned back to facing the green haired woman.

"Hi, my name is Ash, and this is my friend May," Ash said as he motioned to himself and then May.

"And I'm Max," the little boy told the girl.

"And I'm Brock," the older boy said.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Grace," the green haired girl said.

"Nice to meet you Grace," Ash nodded. Grace glanced at the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and smiled.

"Want to have a little Pokemon battle, my Scizor vs. your Pikachu?" Grace asked.

"Sure," Ash nodded. "I'm always ready for a Pokemon battle. But, you should be warned, I just conqured the Battle Frontier."

"Then this should be fun," Grace grinned. The two trainers took their spots and glanced at each other. Brock took a position so he could referee the battle.

"All right, this'll be a one on one battle!" Brock announced. "Begin!" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder, and had sparks forming at his cheeks. Grace grinned as she took a pokeball and tossed it into the air. In an instant, the red steel Pokemon known as Scizor appeared.

_Pokemon!_

_It's a battle win or lose_

_Its the friends you make, its the road you choose_

Pikachu dodged Scizor's metal claw, and used his Iron Tail. Scizor blocked the attack and tossed Pikachu down onto the ground. He then opened up his right claw and shot a golden beam at Pikachu, who used Agility to dodge it, and then quickly went into a Quick Attack. Scizor dodged the attack, and smashed Pikachu with one of his claws.

_We got the right stuff_

_so make your mind up_

_find the courage inside of you_

Pikachu used a Thunderbolt attack, which Scizor blocked with a Safeguard, and then quickly charged the mouse Pokemon. Pikachu rolled to the side to dodge the steel Pokemon, and used another Iron Tail attack, which connected, and sent Scizor sliding across the ground. Pikachu then charged in for a finishing attack, but Scizor managed to get back up and toss Pikachu into the air, and then kick him into the ground.

_If your strong you'll survive_

_and your keep you dream alive_

_Its the Battle Frontier_

_POKEMON!_

Pikachu landed on his hands and quickly got his balance as he ran at Scizor again. He kicked the steel Pokemon, and then did a Thunderbolt attack, which made Scizor stumble a bit. However, the steel Pokemon wasn't through and shoved his claw into Pikachu, tossing him backwards. Scizor then fired another Hyper Beam attack, which made contact with Pikachu. The others watched with shock faces that Ash might actually lose this battle. Pikachu managed to get back up and used a Volt Tackle to hurl Scizor hard into the ground. Causing the steel Pokemon to let out a small grunt.

_Be the best you can be and_

_find your destiny_

_Its the master plan_

_The powers in your hand_

_POKEMON!_

Before Scizor could get back up, Pikachu charged his cheeks and let out a Thunder attack, "Piiiiiiiiiikachuuuuuu!" The Thunder attack hit its mark, and knocked Scizor out of the match.

"The winner is Pikachu!" Brock announced. Ash ran to his Pokemon and hugged him tight.

"Great job buddy," Ash complimented.

"Pika," the mouse Pokemon blushed. Grace picked up her pokeball, and recalled Scizor.

"You did great old friend," Grace whispered. She put the pokeball away and walked to Ash. "You were great."

"Thanks, you were too," Ash smiled. Ash's stomach then began to rumble, and he blushed from embarrassment. "Guess the battle made me really hungry."

"Then let's go eat," Brock said.

"Great!" May exclaimed. Max turned his attention to Grace for a moment.

"Want to eat with us?" Max asked.

"Sure," Grace nodded. "If its not too much trouble I mean."

"No trouble at all," Brock said. Grace nodded at them, and they headed over to the picnic table, and began to eat their meal.

"So, where were you headed Grace?" Ash asked.

"I was going to go to Pyra Town," Grace replied.

"That's where we're going," Max said.

"Maybe we could go together?" May suggested.

"Fine with me," Ash nodded in agreement.

"Same goes for me," Brock said.

"I don't mind either," Max added. The group continued talking about many things, like Pokemon Leagues, and any new type of Pokemon that they had discovered. After they were done eating, they put up the food, and began walking towards Pyra Town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anabel sat on her bed and looked at the wall, deep in thought. The Fontier Brains have been invited to a special meeting at Pyra Town, and they had no idea why. They were supposed to be leaving now, but Anabel was too busy thinking to care. The only person plaguing her thoughts now, was that of Ash Ketchum. She sighed to herself when she remembered that Ash wasn't able to sense her feelings for him. "Anabel!" a voice called from outside. Anabel broke out of her thoughts and turned to her clock.

"Dang!" Anabel screeched. "I'm still not ready!" She jumped out of her bed and quickly got ready as fast as she could. She combed her hair and changed into her normal battling attire. She then turned to her Espeon who was waiting for her. "Could you take the bags down? Please?" Anabel asked. Espeon nodded and grabbed the bags with her tail, and also using Psychic. Anabel finished getting ready and then headed to the window to see Scott and Brandon standing in front of the bus. "I'll be right down!"

"Hurry up!" Scott called back to the girl. Anabel nodded and turned and walked out of her room and down towards where the others were. "She seems different lately," Scott commented to Brandon.

"I wonder what it is," Brandon mused. He glanced to the entrance to see Espeon coming out with the bags. "Regice, could you help with the bags?" Regice nodded and floated over, taking the bags with his arms and gliding over to the bus, and then placed them underneath. "Thanks Regice." Brandon then recalled his Pokemon as soon as Anabel got out of the tower.

"I'm sorry I was late, I lost track of time," Anabel blushed with embarrassment.

"Whatever," Scott said. "Just as long as you're ready."

"I am," Anabel nodded.

"Good, let's get going," Scott said. Brandon and Anabel entered the bus first, followed by Scott, who got into the drivers seat. Anabel sat beside Brandon and glanced out the window as the bus began moving away from the Battle Tower.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked the girl. Anabel glanced at Brandon briefly.

"I'm fine, just thinking at the moment," Anabel replied.

"Okay, if you need to talk, don't be afraid to ask me," Brandon said.

"Thanks Brandon," Anabel said with a smile. Brandon smiled back and glanced at the other Frontier Brains. Spenser was sitting next to Greta, Noland was beside Lucy, and Tucker was by himself. He embarrassed the other Frontier Brains with how he acted some times.

"I love this, makes me feel like I'm a kid again," Spenser said into the quiet of the bus.

"Why would you want to be a kid again gramps?" Greta asked. "I can't wait till I get older."

"Watch what you say to your elders," Spenser snapped. "And don't worry, you'll be old enough soon."

"Whatever old man," Greta grumbled.

"What did I say about talking like that," Spenser growled.

"Geez, I'm sorry," Greta apologized. The other Frontier Brains, except Brandon and Anabel, laughed at this. Anabel continued staring out of the window, thinking about Ash the whole time. She was completely oblivious to Tucker, who was making a fool of himself. And the other Frontier Brains as they talked about the new challengers they were getting. The Battle Frontier was becoming really popular after all. Anabel just hoped she could see Ash again, and maybe she would then tell him about her feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and friends entered Pyra Town and looked around at the many shops. There were mostly shopping stands, which were easy to set up and take down. "Is there a festival or something?" Ash asked Grace.

"Ya, every year on this day, a festival is held to honor Arnold, the one who saved the world from a deadly Pokemon," Grace replied.

"Sounds like the festival we went to before, the one where we met Lucario," Max commented.

"You're right," Brock nodded. May glanced to the left, and saw something in the distance.

"What's that?" May asked. The others stopped and looked to where she was pointing.

"That's the pyramid that supposedly, Arnold sealed away the deadly Pokemon," Grace replied.

"I would like to go explore it," Ash said excitedly.

"You might get your chance," Grace chuckled.

"You think?" Ash asked.

"Ya, they have expeditions in that pyramid every so often," Grace answered.

"This is going to be cool," Ash smiled big. The others just laughed at how he was acting. Grace turned her attention to a building they were in front of at the moment.

"Here is the laboratory," Grace said. "This was where I was headed. Was going to meet Professor Mikan."

"Can we come?" Max asked.

"Sure," Grace nodded in reply. The group followed her inside the lab, and saw many different machines. In the center was an old man with silver hair, and a short trimmed beard. He was wearing a simple lab coat at the moment. "Hey there grandpa!" The old man turned to see Grace smiling and waving at him.

"Oh, if it isn't my granddaughter Grace," Mikan said as he walked over and gave the girl a hug. Grace then turned to her friends, who were shocked to find out that Mikan was in fact Grace's grandfather.

"These are my friends. Ash, his Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock," Grace motioned to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you all," Mikan nodded. They heard footsteps approach them and they turned to see...Professor Oak, and Delia Ketchum.

"Mom! Professor!" Ash called. The two stopped when they heard Ash's voice.

"Ash my boy," Professor Oak smiled as he walked over and put a hand on the boys shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Great! I just conquered the Battle Frontier," Ash replied to the question. Delia then walked over and hugged her son.

"I'm glad you're okay my baby," Delia said as she kissed his cheek.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," Ash whined, his face red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm just glad to see you," Delia said as she stood back up.

"Its okay mom," Ash blushed.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

"Well, I was invited by Mikan to go on a little expedition in the pyramid, and Delia wanted to come as well," Prof. Oak answered.

"Cool, we were going to go into the pyramid as well," Ash said.

"Can't say no to an adventure now can you?" Oak laughed.

"Nope," Ash said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Well, if it isn't Ashy boy," a voice said from behind the group.

"That voice," Ash whispered.

"Sounds familiar," Brock said. The group turned around, and sure enough, Gary was standing in front of them.

"Gary?!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

* * *

A/N: That was chapter 2, and I hope it was okay. In the next chapter, the Frontier Brains arrive at Pyra Town. And they meet Ash, who also learns something from his mother, talks with Gary, and meets Richie again. A lot of things happen in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Well, till next time. Remember to review, PLEASE!. lol, bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the two I mentioned last chapter, you know, Grace, and Mikan. I don't own the others.

A/N: I know its been a long time, but I finally got a chance to write some, have got finals to prepare for, and trying to pass College, so it was hard to get to this chapter. I did say I would bring Ritchie into this story this chapter, but I changed my mind, he'll come in later. This was actually a really good chapter, in my opinion. I hope you guys think so too, and I'm sorry for the wait. I'm going to focus on this story for now on, because I actually got good ideas for the story. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Nice to see you again," Gary said as he walked up to the group. Ash grinned as he held out his hand and shook Gary's hand as he stopped in front of them.

"How's work been?" Ash asked.

"A little slow for now, came here to hopefully do some more research," Gary said.

"Cool, what are you researching?" Ash asked again.

"I found some evidence of an ancient Pokemon that started a war a few centuries ago," Gary replied.

"Sounds interesting," Brock added to the conversation as he shook Gary's hand. Gary grinned as he glanced at the other two with them.

"And who are these two?" Gary questioned.

"Oh yeah, this is May, and her little brother Max," Ash said as she motioned to the two kids.

"Nice to meet you," Gary smiled as he shook their hands. "So, you guys going to the pyramid as well?"

"Thinking about it," Brock answered.

"Nice, we can go together," Gary smiled.

"Would be fun," Ash said in agreement.

"Well, we need to wait for the other arrivals, so why don't you guys go look around the town," Mikan suggested.

"Sounds good," Ash nodded.

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "Max and I will go get some supplies."

"Okay," Max said as he followed Brock out of the lab.

"I guess I'll go look around town then," May said.

"I'll go with you," Ash said. May nodded as they walked out of the lab.

"I'm coming to!" Gary called after them. He quickly ran after them, and they began to explore the town. Delia sighed as she glanced at the blue crystal hanging from her neck.

"I need to tell Ash sooner or later," Delia told herself.

"Don't worry, he'll be back in a few hours, you can tell him before we go to the pyramid," Professor Oak suggested.

"I guess I can do that," Delia nodded.

"Hey, Mrs. Ketchum, I'll show you around town if you'd like," Grace told the woman.

"I would love that dear," Delia smiled. Together the two women headed out into the town, leaving two professors behind.

"Well, let's get the equipment ready," Mikan told the Pallet Town professor.

"I agree," Oak nodded. They then turned around and began to gather the needed material for the expedition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A helicopter with the letter "R" on the side flew slowly down to the landing pad. There were about ten scientists on the landing pad, waiting for their guest. As the copter finally landed on the ground, a ramp was lowered, revealing a man in a black tux, his hair neat looking, and a Persian walking beside him. "Greetings Giovanni," the lead scientist bowed when Giovanni approached him.

"Yes, greetings indeed," Giovanni said. "Now, where is the item you want me to look at?"

"As blunt as always," a femine voice said. Giovanni turned to see a female with blonde hair tied into what resembled two pigtails. She wore a blue shirt underneath a white lab coat.

"Why, hello Cassidy," Giovanni smirked.

"You know each other?" the lead scientist said as he looked from one to the other. "She just arrived here two weeks ago.

"I know, I sent her here," Giovanni said like it was no secret at all.

"Ok," the scientist nodded. He then turned and began to walk to the door. "This way, the item you wanted to look at is this way."

"Understood," Giovanni said as he began to walk, Cassidy stepping into step beside him. "Prepare for the operation, I want all info from this place when I give the signal," the man whispered to his spy. She merely nodded and began to head in a different direction.

"Where are you going Cassidy?" the lead scientist asked.

"Oh, I'm going to go check on some things, got to finish my research and everything," Cassidy replied sweetly. The scientist blushed as he simply nodded and continued through the door. Cassidy smirked as she turned and slid into another doorway, and began to walk to one of the storage rooms. When she arrived at a door marked Storage Room-E, she gave a soft tap, followed by a quick loud one.

"Who's there," a gruff voice said.

"It's me, Cassidy," the female rocket spy informed the man.

"Cassidy, so I guess Giovanni has arrived," a man with bluish green hair commented, as he opened the door.

"Yes he has Butch, we now must wait for the signal," she said simply as she crouched behind a box and began to change into her rocket uniform. When she came out, she saw the other rockets standing at attention, waiting for the orders.

"So, I guess we wait," Butch said. Cassidy nodded as they proceeded to do just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giovanni entered into a large room, in the center was a tube with a floating tablet of some kind inside. _'I found it,' _Giovanni smirked in his mind as he saw the tablet floating in front of him. He then turned to the scientist and asked, "Can I take a closer look?"

"I see why not," the scientist said. "I think I've found out what this is," the man said as he walked over to a computer and started to bring up some info on his research. "The tablet has the same markings of the tablet that resides in Pyra Town's Pyramid. I don't know what it means though, must be a chip off the artifact. Giovanni smirked as he took a closer look at the small artifact, it had a crystal shape in the center of the front side of the artifact. Upon hearing the name Pyra Town, Giovanni's smirk grew bigger.

"So, do you know anything else about this artifact?" Giovanni asked.

"We know some other stuff," the scientist clarified. "We've found that this artifact has something to do with the Great War that happened centuries ago. And the crystal shape in the center indicates that the crystal worn by the princess during that war is the key to unlocking a seal on the ancient tablet in the pyramid at Pyra Town."

"I see," Giovanni nodded. He turned to the man grinned as he snapped his fingers in an instant Giovanni's guards sprung on the scientist and held them down.

"W-What are you doing!" the lead scientist cried.

"Simple, I'm taking this artifact off your hands," Giovanni laughed.

"No, you can't!" the man screamed. "Research says that the seal that this breaks is the one placed on the most powerful Pokemon of all time! If you go through with this, you'll unleash the very nightmare that plagued the world all those years ago! You'll unleash Spooky!"

"That's my plan," Giovanni laughed. "I want a Pokemon that is more powerful than any other Pokemon. I want Spooky to join me, and then together we can conquer this world, and Team Rocket will be the most powerful organization ever!" He then pulled out a small device and pressed a button, holding it down. "Cassidy, begin the operation, find all the Pokemon as well as info on the crystal and Spooky, I need it all."

"Understood boss," Cassidy's voice came over the device.

"W-What, she was a spy!" the lead scientist screamed. "I told her where everything is, I thought she loved me."

"Oh, are you going to cry," Giovanni laughed. "Never trust Team Rocket, which is something you should have learned." He then turned to the other guards and nodded. They nodded back and took the scientist away. Giovanni then turned and pressed the red button on the center of the tube. The artifact stopped floating and fell softly to the bottom as the tube's walls began to rise. Giovanni's smile was bigger than ever when he took out the artifact and held it up to his face. "Soon, the most powerful Pokemon of all time will be mine. And when that happens, I can conquer every region of this world, and capture every legendary Pokemon, and create the ultimate army." Givoanni laughed loudly until he heard a beep from his small device. He took it out and pressed the same button from earlier. "Go ahead."

"We have collected all data, and began to load supplies as well as the Pokemon onto the copter," Butch informed.

"Very good, I want you and Cassidy to head back to rocket headquarters, I have some business else well," Giovanni said.

"Understood," Butch said as he signed off of the device. Giovanni held up the artifact and turned it into his fingers. He then turned to walk out and towards his personal copter. He stopped abruptly when he noticed a map of the pyramid on one of the computer screens. He quickly downloaded the info and headed out of the place. When he entered into the copter, he turned to the pilot and nodded. The pilot gave a slight nod as he lifted the helicopter and began to fly from the research facility.

"Blow it now," Giovanni commanded. Another rocket member nodded as he opened a briefcase and pressed a single button. A second later the entire facility was destroyed, the flames destroying any evidence of the artifact as well as that of Spooky. _'Soon, Spooky will be mine!'_ Giovanni laughed slightly as he waited for his arrival at the Pyra Town Pyramid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, May, and Gary had been walking for about an hour, they had stopped for food, and at some of the souvenir tents. "This is so fun," May said happily.

"I agree," Gary nodded as they continued to walk down the streets.

"Should we be heading back?" Ash questioned.

"I would say so," Gary nodded. "The other arrivals that Mikan mentioned should be here soon."

"All right, let's go back," May smiled. The group slowly began to make their way back to the laboratory so they can meet the others, and prepare for the expedition into the pyramid. When the group finally arrived, they saw a bus parked outside; on its side it had the words Battle Frontier.

"Can't be," Ash whispered. He quickly ran in followed by May. Gary gave a loud sigh as he just continued his pace until he was inside the laboratory. He saw Ash talking to a girl with lavender hair. "How've you been Anabel?"

"Um, I've been fine," Anabel said, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

"That's good, I've missed you and the others, the Battle Frontier was so fun," Ash smiled. Anabel also smiled and nodded.

"Nice to see you again Ash," Scott said as he walked up to the boy, followed by Brandon.

"Scott! Brandon! It's good to see you guys again," Ash smiled.

"Yeah, we should be heading back to see Professor Mikan, the expedition begins shortly," Brandon explained.

"Cool, you guys are going too, that is so neat," Ash smiled.

"I agree," May nodded.

"So you guys are the ones we were waiting for, everyone else is here all ready," Brandon said.

"Well then, let's go," Ash said. They all nodded in agreement as they began to walk toward the Professor's room. Upon entering they saw the other Frontier Brains, as well as Brock, who was busy flirting with Lucy, who was blushing madly at his actions. May smiled when she saw this and nudged Ash.

"I think Lucy has a little crush on Brock," May whispered. Ash followed her finger and saw Brock in love mode flirting with Lucy, and she was indeed smiling slightly and blushing madly.

"I didn't know she actually liked him," Ash commented.

"Really Ash, you are so dense, even I could tell back at the Battle Pike," May sighed. "You can never tell when people are in love can you."

"How do you know," Ash snapped at her.

"Because I know you Ash," May snapped back. Ash grumbled as he turned away from the girl quickly.

"Ash!" Delia called to her son.

"What is it mom?" Ash asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something, it is very important," his mother said as she walked up to her son.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ash asked.

"Well, come with me, I don't need others to hear us," Delia said. Ash nodded and they left to a room where there was no one in sight.

"So, what is it mom?" Ash asked.

"You heard about Arnold right?" Delia asked.

"Yes, he was the one who sealed some scary Pokemon inside the pyramid right?" Ash asked.

"Yes, that's correct," Delia nodded. "Well, I have to give you something, it has been passed down from generation to generation for hundreds of years."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"It is the very crystal Arnold used to seal up the Pokemon, it was given to his wife who began to tell the story of its origin to their eldest son, who began to pass it down to each of their kids shortly afterwards," Delia explained.

"Wait, so you mean I'm a descendent of sorts from Arnold?" Ash asked. Delia merely nodded as she gave her son the crystal.

"Now, you must look after that crystal, it is your responsibility now, no longer mine," Delia said. "I won't be going on the trip to the pyramid, a little too scary for my taste. So, I want you to be careful and stay with everyone." Ash smiled as he placed the crystal around his neck.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be careful," Ash said. Delia smiled as she gave a slight nod.

"Well, let's head back inside," Delia said. "Oh, and don't tell the others what I told you, you'll get a little too much attention."

"I understand, so let's head back to the others," Ash said. They both headed back to the Professor's room and saw everyone prepared and waiting for Ash. "Sorry, was having a discussion with my mom."

"It's fine," Professor Oak said.

"Hey Ash!" a female voice said. Ash turned to see Misty standing with the group.

"Hey Misty, I guess you are going with us too," Ash smiled. Misty nodded, the same grin on her face.

"Um…does Misty like Ash," Anabel whispered to May, who was right beside her.

"Yeah, they are really good friends," May said.

"No, I mean like like," Anabel said.

"I don't know," May admitted. "Do you like like Ash?"

"W-What, I-I-I," Anabel stuttered, trying to find the words.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," May smiled. "But I wouldn't worry about Mist, okay." Anabel simply nodded as they prepared to live. They all filed into the bus waiting outside and set off for the pyramid. Brock beside Lucy, Max by Greta, May sat with Brandon, and Misty sat with Gary. Anabel was in the meantime blushing like crazy because Ash had chosen to sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked. "Not getting a fever or anything, right?"

"U-Umm…No," Anabel managed as she looked out the window, trying to hide her blush from Ash.

"Ok, if you say so," Ash said as he turned back to the front and waited for their arrival at the pyramid. Their greatest adventure of all time was about to begin, and Ash didn't even know it yet.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the next chapter, and I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about the expedition, as well as the arrival of Giovanni, can the gang stop him, or will his plan succeed, will Spooky be brought back, and what will happen if he is. You'll just have to find out next time. I'm going to start this chapter tonight, and try to finish it tomorrow, that's my plan. Let's hope my mom doesn't need me to help with anything, geez. Well till next time, and remember, review, I always love reviews, no matter what kinds, unless you totally flame me, I mean, I can handle some constructive criticism so I'm better but don't flame me at all. Well, enough ranting, just review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I've all ready mentioned, I don't own the others.

A/N: Here is the next chapter, and I hope it is good. I think it is longer than the others, which I hope means its good. Please enjoy, and review afterwards, thanks again for reading.

* * *

Chapter 3

The pyramid was large, and had a type of slot on each of its sides. A man with spiky red hair was leaning against the side of the pyramid, right beside the doorway that took a person inside the pyramid. "When will he get here?" he mumbled a question.

"Don't know," an old man that resembled a pirate said from his position in front of the doorway.

"Hope they don't take too long, I need to find out more about this legend," the spiky haired man said.

"Calm down Lance, we'll get a chance to find out more once they get here," the pirate said.

"Fine Drake, I'll wait," Lance sighed. At that exact moment, a bus began to pull up to the pyramid.

"Well, right on time," Drake smiled as he walked towards the bus. Lance smiled slightly as he got off the wall and headed towards the bus at the same time.

"Talk about convenient," Lance chuckled. When the doors opened, the two professors were the first ones out. They were followed by Noland, Spencer, Tucker, Brandon, May and Scott. As soon as they were off, Max and Greta came out, followed by Brock, Lucy, Grace, Misty, and Gary. The last two off were Anabel and Ash, who had Pikachu still on his shoulder. "Well, if it isn't Ash," Lance grinned when he saw the familiar Pokemon Trainer come out.

"Hey Lance!" Ash called as he ran over to his friend and shook the extended hand.

"Good to see you again," Lance said.

"Same here," Drake said as well.

"Nice to see you again Drake," May said as she walked up to the group.

"I see you know each other, that saves the introductions," Mikan said with a hand on his chin. "Now that we are here, we can begin the expedition."

"I agree, there is something about the legend inside that pyramid," Lance said.

"What legend?" Max asked.

"It's an old legend passed down for centuries," Lance answered. "There are even some writing and ancient text that point to this pyramid, that it has all the info on this particular legend."

"Cool," Brock said.

"Yeah, what does the legend talk about anyway?" Anabel asked.

"Well, the legend talks about a powerful Pokemon that ruled this world with an iron fist," Lance began. "He created an army near the beginning of his life in this world. And with that army, he began a war that the history books call, "The Great Pokemon War." The war spread across the land, and threatened to drag every living creature, no matter if it was Pokemon and human, into the darkness."

"Interesting," Max commented.

"Is there anything that tell of his name?" Brock asked.

"He's name is Spooky," Drake replied.

"Really? That doesn't sound terrifying at all. Just sounds like some bad ghost Pokemon," Ash commented.

"You need to learn Ash, a name means nothing," Lance said.

"I agree," Brandon said with a nod.

"Even if they have a weird name, that doesn't strike you as being a villain," Oak began. "They still have enough power to crush you and your friends."

"Right, in Pokemon a name means nothing, it is what is inside," Lance said. "And as of the case with Spooky, he has pure evil inside his body."

"Right, he'll destroy anything in his path to get what he wants," Drake said. "But, we don't have to worry because he was supposedly sealed up by Sir Arnold."

"I see," Ash said.

"That is the reason Drake and I came here," Lance told the group. "We wanted to see the tablet that resides here."

"You mean the famous tourist attraction?" Grace asked.

"I guess so," Lance said. "The tablet has some writing on it, but only a select few can read it, and we just need to see for ourselves what kind of a text is writing on the tablet."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Ash asked. "Let's get going!"

"Right," everyone said in unison, and with that, they walked into the pyramid, hoping to learn more of the legend behind Spooky, the most feared Pokemon of all time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a helicopter could be heard as it crossed over the land of Kanto, its destination, Pyra Town's Pyramid. Sitting in the back of the copter was Giovanni; he had the artifact still in his hand, and was looking over it, taking in every symbol and detail of the artifact. "Boss?" the grunt sitting beside him asked.

"Yes?" Giovanni asked as he turned to face the man.

"Why are we going straight to the pyramid? Don't we need the crystal thing?" the grunt asked.

"Why yes, and that's why I have this," Giovanni grinned as he held up a device, a single red dot was blinking inside a stone structure.

"What is that?" another grunt asked.

"It seems the scientists were tracking the location of the crystal, and thanks to Butch and Cassidy, I now know exactly where the crystal is. And it's right where I want it," Giovanni laughed.

"I hope you are right about this Pokemon we are looking for," a grunt mumbled.

"Oh, I am indeed right," Giovanni smirked. "Spooky is the most powerful Pokemon ever. Haven't you read about the legend in school or something? It is a really famous story."

"But, I thought that was just a story to help kids sleep," one of the grunts said.

"Well, I have done all the research required, and have found out that this legend has some truth to it," Giovanni stated. "But I do understand your point, we'll find out for sure once we reach the pyramid and take hold of the crystal."

"I think I understand boss," the grunt nodded in understanding.

"I don't pay you to think, but it's good you understand," Giovanni said. "Soon, we will all be in charge of this world."

"Sounds good to me," a grunt smirked.

"Glad to hear it," Giovanni laughed. "Now, let's speed up this copter and get to the pyramid in time to realize the destiny of Team Rocket." There was a loud cheer from every grunt that was in the large copter. The time for Team Rocket's rise was about to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we almost there?" a blue haired man whined.

"Stop whining James, we will be there shortly," a red head snapped.

"But Jessie, we don't know where the twerps went to," James whined.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will bump into them sooner or later, we always do," a cat like Pokemon said.

"I agree Meowth, we need to be patient," Jessie said. James sighed as he glanced to the side to see a busy town in the middle of a festival. In the distance was a large pyramid.

"Maybe we can stop at this town for a bit, we could enjoy the festival and relax," James commented.

"Maybe you are right, we will continue our search for the twerps once we finish a little vacation," Meowth agreed.

"Yay! Maybe they have jewelry!" Jessie screeched.

"Wow, talk about change of attitude," James muttered.

"Yep, we have one mood swinger in our midst," Meowth said.

"You two shut up! We need to get to the town so we can have some fun!" Jessie cheered. James and Meowth sighed as they made the balloon head for the town, and their small vacation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look out Anabel!" Ash screamed, which caused said girl to glance up at a piece of the wall falling towards her. Thinking quickly Ash ran forward and grabbed Anabel, throwing her out of the way. There was a huge crash from the piece of wall, which kicked up a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the rest of the group were greeted with the sight of Ash on top of Anabel, and their faces red as tomatoes when they realized their position.

"Um…can you two lovebirds take a break so we can get going," Max coughed slightly. Ash and Anabel's faces turned even redder as they heard that comment. Ash quickly jumped off her and helped her up, their faces still red.

"Ah, Ash is blushing," May teased.

"Shut up May," Ash groaned. "You need to watch out for now on Anabel," Ash told the girl. "It seems like there are a lot of traps around here."

"Trying to change the subject from the position you two lovebirds were in," May teased. "I didn't know you actually had a crush on a girl."

"S-Shut up!" Ash whined. "I was just trying to protect her."

"Sure," Brock smirked.

"Enough of this, let's continue on," Lance sighed. "And as for you Anabel, Ash is right, you need to be more careful, there are a lot of traps down here."

"Sorry Lance," Anabel blushed. The group just nodded and continued their little trip to the throne room, where the tablet rested. Grace walked with Lance, and they were in the middle of conversation at the moment. Since the beginning of the trip down, it seemed that Grace had taken a liking to the dragon master. Drake was with the two professors, while Spencer, Noland, and Tucker walked together talking about new strategies that they could use in their next matches. May, Brandon, Max, and Greta walked together, and just talked about different Pokemon they have seen on their little journeys. Brock was busy flirting with Lucy, and before anyone could actually pull him away, mainly Misty, Lucy was flirting back. Misty was content to just walk with Gary, Ash, and Anabel, the latter two still having blushes on their face from their earlier predicament.

"We're almost there," Lance said from the front of the group. "The throne room should be just up head according to this map."

"Great!" Ash called out. "We can finally see this old tablet that we've been hearing so much about."

"I agree," Anabel said, her face back to normal after she heard where they were.

"This is going to be nice," Gary said with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope we find something cool," Misty said in agreement.

"Pika, pika, pikachu," the little mouse Pokemon on Ash's shoulder agreed.

"You're right Pikachu, we get to learn more about the Great Pokemon War," Ash said to his friend.

"Pik," Pikachu said with a nod. The group entered into a large room and saw that it was the largest room they have ever been in. There was a tall throne at the back of the room, and situated on a wall behind the throne was a tall tablet, a mark for darkness was in the center of the tablet.

"There it is," Lance said as he pointed to the tablet.

"Wow, so that's the artifact that holds the most powerful Pokemon of all time," Professor Oak whistled.

"That's right, its time to begin the studying," Mikan said as he walked forward.

"Careful grandpa, you don't know what it could do to you," Grace told the professor.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's perfectly safe," Mikan said with a smile as he walked up to the tablet and started to look at the markings that were on it.

"Professor Oak, bring me the camera, I want to take a picture of this text so we can study it later," Mikan told his friend. Oak nodded as he fumbled in his bag until he found the camera. He then walked over to Mikan, and handed it to him. Mikan took a single picture before handing it back. "Interesting," Mikan whispered.

"What is?" Lance asked.

"Well, I can tell that the center one is Spooky, because the other two are a Scizor and Salamence," Mikan explained.

"What are they doing on there?" Gary asked.

"I don't know," Mikan mused. As he was about to touch the tablet to determine its age and other interesting facts, there was a large explosion from the entrance to the throne room. The group turned to see a bunch of men where black uniforms which had the letter "R" on them.

"Team Rocket!" Misty exclaimed. A few seconds later a man walked to the front of the group.

"Greetings, I see you know of us," the man said calmly.

"Know you, your cronies Jessie, James, and Meowth, have been nothing but trouble," Ash growled.

"Ahh, so you are the one they kept on babbling about," the man smirked. "You are the kid they said had a really powerful Pokemon. But by the looks of it, your Pikachu looks like a weakling."

"Want to back that up," Ash growled.

"Fine, my name is Giovanni," the man said as he pulled out a Pokeball and aimed it at Ash.

"My name is Ash, and I'm going to beat you for calling my Pikachu weak," Ash growled.

"Interesting," Giovanni laughed, one of his eyes catching sight of the crystal. "You have the crystal I've been searching for." Ash backed up as he grabbed the crystal defensively.

"What do you want this crystal for?" Ash asked.

"Nothing much, just to release Spooky from his confines," Giovanni shrugged.

"Well that won't happen!" Ash screamed. "Go Pikachu!" The little mouse Pokemon nodded as he jumped onto the ground, sparks forming on his cheeks.

"This should be fun," Giovanni smirked. "Go Rhydon!" A large Pokemon with a single drill for a nose appeared on the field.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. As Pikachu ran towards Rhydon with a glowing tail, the large drill Pokemon smashed the ground, creating an earthquake that knocked Pikachu onto the ground.

"Now Rhydon, squash that little mouse," Giovanni commanded calmly.

"Dodge Pikachu!" Ash ordered. Pikachu dodged the coming claw attack and skidded back aways.

"This is bad," Lance muttered.

"I agree, Pikachu is at a huge disadvantage against Rhydon," Drake commented. While Ash was distracted with the battle, Giovanni had called out Arcanine to stand behind him.

"Now Arcanine, use your extreme speed and grab that crystal from the boys neck, I have more important things than playing games with a weak trainer," Giovanni whispered to the dog Pokemon. Arcanine nodded as he quickly used Extreme Speed, which caught Ash by surprise when he felt the crystal leave his neck.

"What's going on?" Ash asked. Pikachu turned around to look at Ash, but as soon as he did, he was sent flying, courtesy of Rhydon's tail. "Pikachu!" Ash cried as he ran to his friend's side. "You okay buddy?"

"Pi," Pikachu mumbled.

"Looks like I got what I wanted," Giovanni laughed as he showed the crystal to the group of trainers. He then recalled Rhydon and moved towards the tablet, his grunts following close behind. The others moved slowly until they were beside Ash and helped him off the ground.

"You okay?" Anabel asked the boy.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Ash said softly as he held Pikachu gently. Anabel had a face full of concern as she looked down at Pikachu.

"Poor Pikachu," Anabel muttered.

"Yeah," May agreed.

"What are you doing?!" Mikan yelled at Giovanni. The man simply smirked as he held up an artifact that had a crystal shape on it.

"What is that?" Greta asked.

"I don't know if I want to know," Tucker said with a shiver. Giovanni tore the chain off of the crystal and shoved into the artifact, causing it to emit a dark and eerie glow. Giovanni then shoved the entire artifact into the tablet, the crystal glowing even brighter than before, and the tablet was soon to follow. The pyramid gave a little shake, causing the others to fall to their knees.

"We need to get out of here!" Brock told the others.

"I agree," Lance said.

"Come on Ash, we need to get out of here," Anabel said as she helped him up, with the help of May of course. The group then ran out of the room, and towards the entrance. Rocks began to fall everywhere, and the quakes got bigger and bigger as they continued to run. After a few twists and turns, they could see the exit.

"Here Anabel, take Pikachu and jump down," Ash told the girl. Said girl nodded as she took the little mouse Pokemon and jumped onto solid ground, where Scott was ready for them. "Keep going," Ash told the others. He watched as one by one they jumped onto the ground. Before Ash could follow however, the pyramid started to rise faster, and the shaking made Ash fall to his knees.

"Jump Ash!" Anabel cried to the boy.

"To far down!" Ash called out to the others.

"Salamence, I choose you!" Drake commanded. The large dragon Pokemon appeared with a loud roar. "Go! Get Ash off of there!" Salamence roared in understanding as he flew up to the pyramid. Ash saw this and quickly jumped onto Salamence's back, and the dragon flew Ash down to ground level. "Return Salamence," Drake said.

"We need to get out of here!" Scott yelled as he started up the bus, the others all ready inside. Ash nodded to Drake and they ran into the bus, which took off at full speed from the pyramid and towards Pyra Town. A large dust cloud was kicked up as the pyramid rose higher and higher. The group turned to see the large pyramid rise high into the air.

"This is bad," Mikan sighed. "If Giovanni did indeed release Spooky, then we are doomed."

"Not yet anyway," Brandon commented.

"He's right, what about the writing on the tablet, maybe that'll give us some clues," Brock agreed.

"Worth a try," Mikan said. "Scott, take us to the lab."

"On it," Scott said as he turned the bus so that it was heading straight towards Mikan's laboratory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a soft glow from inside a large tree that made a little pink Pokemon tilt her head in confusion when she saw a familiar figure appear in front of her. "Mew?" she asked softly. The Pokemon's eyes opened, revealing red eyes.

"Where am I?" he spoke with his mind.

"Mew, Mew," the little Pokemon replied.

"The Tree of Beginning huh?" the Pokemon asked in confusion. "How did I get here?"

"Mew," Mew replied with a confused tone.

"Don't know," the Pokemon said. He suddenly felt a surge of dark aura and turned to the direction of the source. "What's going on?"

"Mew," the little Pokemon said. The Pokemon nodded, and quickly jumped out of the tree and headed to the source of the aura.

"I guess I must take care of it," the Pokemon told himself. He then glanced to the tree behind him, "Take care Mew."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A lone Pokemon stood on a tall mountain, his long purple tail swishing behind him. "What power," he said with awe, his mouth never once moving. "Wonder what's going on?"

"Mew!" a little pink Pokemon squealed. The taller Pokemon turned to see the familiar Pokemon for which he was cloned from.

"What is it Mew?" Mewtwo asked.

"Mew! Mew! Mew mew!" the little Pokemon continued to squeal.

"Lucario went to investigate some mysterious aura you say?" Mewtwo asked. Mew nodded as he turned back to face the darkened sky. "That's weird, it's the middle of the day."

"Mew," the little Pokemon whispered.

"I agree, it might have to do with what Lucario sensed, I can sense it too," Mewtwo said. He then turned and began to walk away.

"Mew?" the little Pokemon asked.

"I'm going to find out what is going on," Mewtwo replied. He then disappeared and headed for the source of the mysterious power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giovanni smiled when the light had cleared, and the monstrous form of Spooky stood before him. The other grunts started to shiver as they backed away from the Pokemon. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in your pyramid, and I'm your new master," Giovanni replied with pride. Spooky turned his red eyes onto the man, and as quick as a flash the dark Pokemon's hand was grasped around Giovanni's neck.

"Let's get one thing straight," Spooky growled as he pulled Giovanni close to his face. "I take orders from no one! And you and your little cronies will take orders from me! Is that clear?!" the dark Pokemon screamed. Giovanni simply nodded the best he could. Spooky smiled as he threw Giovanni towards a wall. "I'll let you control some of my toys on this pyramid, but don't you try to use them against me, or you will die." Giovanni gulped as he gave a slight nod. Spooky grinned as he sent a dark wave at Giovanni. "There you go."

"So, what are you going to do?" Giovanni asked the Pokemon.

"Simple, I'm going to begin the war that I should have won centuries ago," Spooky growled. He raised up his hands, and a few psychic controlled platforms appeared in front of him, forming a set of stairs that lead to a control panel. When Spooky reached the top, he placed his hands into the two gauntlets, a wide grin forming on his lips. "Time to destroy this pathetic world, and become the new ruler of this planet," Spooky laughed evilly as he began to activate the full power of the pyramid.

* * *

A/N: There was the new chapter, next time, the war begins, and Lance, Drake, Ash, Anabel, and Brandon infiltrate the pyramid. Gary goes to find some more trainers to help. And the first of the 4 Pokemon from the last movies arrive, you all ready know about Mewtwo and Lucario, but they won't arrive yet, but who will you'll have to read to find out. So, read and review, till next time.


End file.
